<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levi x Reader Headcanons by anlian_aishang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922203">Levi x Reader Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlian_aishang/pseuds/anlian_aishang'>anlian_aishang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlian_aishang/pseuds/anlian_aishang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Levi x Reader headcanons, both sfw and nsfw. Navigate by chapter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Experiencing Snow Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WC: 800 words</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tags: sfw, fluff</strong>
</p><p>- Waking up to an especially cold morning, his sweetheart snuggled up to his chest, the chill on his back, he knows exactly what’s happening. It’s the first snowfall of the year, of their relationship. Though he has dreaded this day, the giddy look in your eyes, he can’t tell you no.</p><p>- He stares at his closet, deadfaced, no idea what to wear. He has never been on a snow date before. He eventually settles on long underwear, a long-sleeved tee, jeans. When faced with you bundled head-to-toe in winter gear, you have to hold back a chuckle. He picks up your pity, “Have something to say?” You warn that he’ll catch a cold. Too embarrassed, too proud, “I’ll be fine. Let’s just go.” <em>And get this over with.</em></p><p><em>- </em>As you prance through the snow, Levi trails carefully, attempting to step in your footprints so that he does not have to sink his own feet in. Though he is nothing short of wary, he admires your pure excitement.</p><p>- So pure, you are kicking snow back at him. He lifts a sleeve trying to shield himself, but yet, he is smiling. All the fun you’re having, how could he not? If it were anyone else, he would not hesitate to chastise them, but with you, he comes up speechless.</p><p>- You finally turn around to find him far behind, you place your hands on your knees and beckon him further, “Hurry up!” Snow this deep is foreign to him, he loathes the feeling of being slowed in his stride, but when he sees you flop on your back into the snowbank, he hurries to your side, “What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>- “Snow angels!” He stands above you, arms folded, perplexed, “Aren’t you freezing?” You shake your head, “No! Come on in, the water’s fine!”</p><p>- <em>I’m fine up here, thanks.</em> There is no way he’s jumping into that cold, at least it’s what he thinks, until a snowball hits him on the cheek. It melts down his face revealing his trademark glare, clenched teeth, twitching lip. Before either of you know it, he is down there with and on top of you, holding your wrists to the ground, “Just what the hell were you aiming at, brat?”</p><p>- Shaking with anger or shivering from the cold, he can’t tell, maybe both when you push him off yourself and into the snowbank at your side. “It’s not that bad, right?”</p><p>- Now that his entire back is soaked, he might as well make the most of it. He spends his adrenaline on his own snow angel. You giggle from the exchange. Your laugh is contagious, but he bites his lip, trying to hide any sign of passiveness. Although, he is fascinated by the way the snow brushes over and away from his limbs. <em>Snow really is something.</em></p><p><em>- </em>After experiencing both snowballs and snow angels, he deems making a snowman his favorite winter activity. He loves seeing the joy on your face as he uses his strength to roll up the heavy snow for you. Standing back with hands on hips, he internally admires his creation.</p><p>- It is winter. The days are shorter. The sun is already setting. He is awestruck for his first snowy sunset, but his nose is red and running. You brush a gloved finger under his nostrils, “Let’s get you home, huh?” He sniffs, “I’b fide…” but you have already linked your elbows together and started the walk home. Just as he had been dragged outside to the snow, he was being dragged back inside to hot cocoa and fireside cuddles.</p><p>- The both of you bundle each other to form your own little mound of warmth. Levi on the couch. You on his lap. Blanket on both of you. Hot chocolate in hand heats from inside. The fireplace heats from outside. Still, he cannot shake the chill entirely. His body has never been so exposed to such cold. To his dismay, he continues to sniffle, he did enjoy the day and he does not want you to suspect otherwise. As much as he tries to hide it, he can’t subside his symptoms. He stifles a pair of sneezes into his shoulder and nuzzles into your neck for comfort.</p><p>- You turn around to find his face pinkened, flush with symptoms, blush with embarrassment. You kiss his tender nose and sensitive forehead, “I’m sorry for lugging you out there. Was it worth it?” Levi holds a finger under his nose and sniffs, playfully mumbling, “I guess…” before a couple more miserable sneezes.</p><p>- “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes and into bed…” You head to your room for your first snowy night together. When you wake up tomorrow, it will be the second snowfall of your relationship. Come morning, it will be Levi begging to go outside, bringing some warmer clothes this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A - Z (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WC: 1900 words<br/></b>
  <b>Tags: NSFW. Graphic descriptions regarding sex ahead. Please beware!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)</b>
</p><p>Cleans up!!! He will not hang you, the sheets, or anything out to dry. Expect a sensual and loving shower (or bath if either of you are weak in the knees). Always likes to end the night right.</p><p>
  <b>B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</b>
</p><p>He secretly prefers his upper body, hands down actually. While he may cover up with long sleeves and layers, he saves and showcases his best features for his one and only. An outlined back, slim waist, strong V, buff shoulders, defined arms, flawless chest, his (and most others’) favorite. As for his partner’s body, he loves a nice ass. Size not important, as long as it is cute and all his. Nipples are always fun to play with too.</p><p>
  <b>C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)</b>
</p><p>A playful cumslut always riles him up in all the right ways. He loves to watch you guzzle him down, as if his cum is the last drink on the planet. If he is feeling especially dominant, cleanliness qualms will be pushed aside. His white strands will paint your fucking face. </p><p>
  <b>D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</b>
</p><p>Levi is extremely vulnerable to voices. His partner whispering sweet nothings in his ear is enough to make him cum in his pants, that’s just how helpless he is to it. Tamer things such as exertions from exercise, a sigh of relief, a raspy voice fresh out of sleep still make him weak in the knees. There’s a reason he is always offering you massages, he loves those pleasured moans of yours. </p><p>
  <b>E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)</b>
</p><p>Despite not sleeping around, he is quite experienced. Familiar with most any position. And of course, he knows what the fuck he is doing. When you lay with him, there is no shred of doubt. He knows his way around a bed, his way around a body, his way around pleasure.</p><p>
  <b>F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)</b>
</p><p>When in doubt, tie them up. Really, he thinks ropes can do no wrong. A little restraint can go a long way.</p><p>
  <b>G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)</b>
</p><p>VVV serious. The only humor he finds is how easily he can turn you on, how thirsty you can get for him, and it will only manifest in a sinister chuckle. Only mocking your sorry state, no goofy or even kind-hearted laughing allowed.</p><p>
  <b>H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)</b>
</p><p>He’s not going to wax or get meticulous with manscaping, but he likes to keep things tidy, just like everything else in his life. Hair down there is rougher than above, yet still the same shade. Never gets in the way.</p><p>
  <b>I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) </b>
</p><p>In tune to his partner through and through. Each flinch, each gasp, each and every reaction informs his next move. Sex is a physical outpour of love. He will only have sex with someone he cares about, evidenced by all his effort and attention in the moment.</p><p>
  <b>J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)</b>
</p><p>Masturbation is never planned for him. It is something done out of necessity, urgency, and is thus a relinquishing of control. In that way, he approaches it with apprehension, seeing it almost as a moment of weakness. However, with the absolutely shameful and uncontrollable moans he releases, one would never figure he has qualms. When his mind wanders to the right fantasy, something within him comes alive. Once he is set off, he is helpless to himself. It is nothing short of pornographic for his partners, unbeknownst to him. The idea that he is so ashamed of himself makes it all the more attractive.</p><p>
  <b>K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)</b>
</p><p>Dominance and submission. After all, he believes pain is the best discipline. Nothing abusive, nothing you would not consent to, nothing that would not please both of you. Given your consent, however, he loves to spank your cheeks red, leave bite marks and bruises, and tie you up like a work of shibari art. Orgasm denial for hours on end, hearing you beg for “captain” to bring you some relief. </p><p>
  <b>L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)</b>
</p><p>He finds nothing wrong with your bed, it has enough space for all needs and all positions. However, he cannot deny the thrill in spur-of-the-moment settings. His office, the car (carriage in canon), or anywhere in the dark as long as it’s not too filthy.</p><p>
  <b>M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)</b>
</p><p>When his partner is in heat and needy, there is no way he can leave them be. Any effort you give to seduce him will be easily noticed and completely hot to him. His partner so desperate for him and his attention, just the thought can turn him on, let alone your actual act. </p><p>
  <b>N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</b>
</p><p>Making a huge mess. He is nothing short of adventurous, far from vanilla, but something about staining the sheets nags his mind like nothing else. He will not be able to focus, too caught up with where everything is landing. Food, wine, anything unclear (as in not see-through) is off-limits. And, of course, noncon is not sex nor is it sexy. Growing up in that brothel, be assured nothing is less sexy to him than lack of consent.</p><p>
  <b>O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)</b>
</p><p>Dead tie. You taste fucking good. Your moans and praise are music to his ears. Your fingers in his hair reward like nothing else. On the other hand, he adores the sight of you on your knees. When you deep throat him, slap him against your face, gulp him down, he is sure there is no better view on Earth.</p><p>
  <b>P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</b>
</p><p>Can do either of course. Fast and rough when either of you want it that way. Slow and sensual for deliberate love making such as make-up sex, sleepy sex, edging, or tender-loving.</p><p>
  <b>Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)</b>
</p><p>Relies on them for those days you get spunky. When you grab his thigh too high, spank his ass, slap his front, or whisper dirty things in his ear, especially in public, you know he is going to pull you aside and get his revenge. Just as you have humiliated him, he is going to get back right away. Besides, there is something about slamming into you before you’re fully prepared that takes both of your breaths away.</p><p>
  <b>R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)</b>
</p><p>Depends on his headspace. Depends on the day. After a long day, he will not be keen to learn something new. However, on those certain days where confidence is soaring, and he is a confident one, he itches to experiment. As for risk-taking, he is particularly prone if the blame can be pointed elsewhere. He will finger you under the table at a meeting, since no one will be raising an eyebrow at him. He will make you take your underwear off at dinner as he’s not the one reaching to his hips. Fucking in a place where you could get caught, he will stay completely dressed, but yank your clothes down to your ankles.</p><p>
  <b>S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)</b>
</p><p>He’s not the one you should worry about. He can go all night, however many times you can handle. He is no selfish lover. He is more than willing to sit out for a round and please you with fingers, his mouth, or toys. Whatever it takes.</p><p>
  <b>T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</b>
</p><p>Toys are primarily used for BDSM sessions, primarily used on the partner. Tying you up and using that vibrator on you, watching you thrash and yearn for that certain touch or certain angle, it is one of his favorite hobbies. As he owns your toy, you own his. Once in a blue moon, he finds himself the one tied up. Once past the mental wall, he cannot deny: it feels amazing. Still, it is saved for special occasions.</p><p>
  <b>U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)</b>
</p><p>Teasing master!! He teases on both ends of the spectrum. If you want a built-up orgasm, he will perform for you all night. If you have been a naughty one, he will punish you endlessly with orgasm denial. Either way, he is well-attuned to your telltale signs. There is no way you’ll sneak - even one - out of his teasing, whether you want to or not.</p><p>
  <b>V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)</b>
</p><p>He is almost never loud but that does not matter. His sexy sighs, gasps, pants, they all MORE than make up for it. In foreplay, he is breathless, releasing sounds from the throat up. When fucking, he is gruff, emitting sounds from deep within. Not to mention, endless dirty talk throughout.</p><p>
  <b>W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)</b>
</p><p>If you go to Levi confessing a kink that you feel is “out there”, he is going to indulge you without any hesitation. The idea of his seemingly innocent partner having a unique fetish - that only he gets to know about - that only he can fulfill for you - it gets him off just as much as you. Beware, though. Once he knows what sets you off, he will tease you with public displays of indulgence - inconspicuous to others, opposite only to you - knowing you will pounce on him the second you get home.</p><p>
  <b>X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)</b>
</p><p>The size of the tool doesn’t matter, it’s all about how you use it (and boy does he use it right)! Still, his dick is disproportionate to his height, in that it is much bigger than expected. A sweet pink color, but don’t dare call him cute.</p><p>
  <b>Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)</b>
</p><p>In control of his body at all times, even his sex drive. If you’ve teased him to no end, though, he will quickly succumb. On the quirkier side of things, he gets especially yearning after a day filled with idiots, he’ll need some reprieve. He comes home from a long day with an even longer member in his pants. He won’t even try to hide his erection from you, he has long since run out of patience for that. </p><p>
  <b>Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</b>
</p><p>He will only fall asleep after he sees you sound asleep. He is not only an insomniac, but he also cares deeply about the well-being of others, especially anyone he cares enough about to sleep with. Plus, that sleeping face of yours is the perfect thing to end the day with. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tall, fem S/O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WC: 400 words<br/>Tags: fluff, semi-nsfw</strong>
</p><p>- If there’s anyone who understands the irrelevance of height, it is obviously Levi.</p><p>- At a solid 5’3, he is humanity’s strongest soldier, so he really doesn’t want to hear the bullshit arguments about height. A proxy for strength? A proxy for masculinity? <em>Tch… whatever.</em> If someone wants to try to explain this convoluted train of thought, he all but dares them too.</p><p>- His disregard for height stands regardless of gender. If a woman is tall or short, he does not see how that correlates with how cute she is or how dateable she is. Levi likes who he likes unapologetically.</p><p>- The height difference has little, if any, impact on the relationship. He is more than fine with improvising so that he can show you his unrequited love. He can carry you (in a bridal style hold), he can kiss your forehead (when you’re sitting in front of him), he can braid your hair (in the mornings when you’re both lying in bed, where you spend a lot of the best times). </p><p>- Skippable NSFW bit: His tendency to dominate is unaffected by the height difference. Everyone looks the same height when they’re all tied up. Her long sexy legs turn him on, especially when they wrap around him entirely. Deep down inside, past his dominant self, he has a buried fantasy. The idea that his lover could easily flip the script: towering over him, standing over him. The possibility that he could be absolutely helpless to her if she so chooses. The thrill keeps him on edge in the best way. <em>Step on my face. Sit on my face.</em></p><p>- There are some intrigued stares from others, but they are short-lived. Instantly shot down by his trademark glare, even strangers know to turn away. At first, the glances used to bother him. He would mutter, “What the fuck are they looking at?” Now though, not only is he used to it, but he does not think they deserve a second of his thought or the breath it would take to complain. When you sense him getting annoyed, he loves (!!!) the effortless tousle of his hair and her tugging him to her curvaceous side.</p><p>- In the end, confidence is attractive. He has no shortage and neither does his girlfriend. He is short and unafraid. She is tall and unashamed. In that way, one could say that their heights simultaneously brought them together and made no difference to them. </p><p>- They love each other for who they are, unconditionally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dating an Artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WC: 500 words<br/>Tags: fluff</strong>
</p><p>- Levi is truly awestruck at your abilities.</p><p>- He did not know you were an artist at first. Like all creators, you were self-conscious of your work. You kept your hobby hidden for a while, like it was some sort of dirty secret. It took a good amount of time for you to finally open up and show him a piece.</p><p>- You held the canvas to your chest, voice raised with anxiety, “You have to promise not to laugh!”</p><p>- He glanced up from a cup of tea, not even knowing what you were talking about, “Huh?” With that, you closed your eyes and flipped the canvas around, revealing to him a piece you were just proud enough to show. </p><p>- His eyes widened at first, which made you nervous until he spoke, “That’s… That’s incredible. You made that?” He could not take his eyes off it.</p><p>- “Oh, stop it!” <em>You’re being too nice!</em> The neverending paradox of being an artist: there is no right response.</p><p>- Levi was thrown off by your shift in tone. At first, you seemed so embarrassed of your art. Now, it was as if you thought he was overpraising or faking it, “No! It really is beautiful. I mean it.”</p><p>- Your bashful smile is adorable, “How long did it take you? It must have taken hours…”</p><p>- “No.” <em>Yes.</em> “I don’t know… it’s just a little hobby of mine.”</p><p>- He stood up from his chair and brushed the hair out of your face, “How much?” <em>I’ll be your first customer.</em></p><p>- “Levi! Stop it! It’s not that good!” </p><p>- He picks you up off your feet and playfully spins your around, “Would you knock it off? Are you saying I have bad taste?”</p><p>- “Hah! I don’t know…” You tease, “Look who you’re dating,”</p><p>// // //</p><p>- One day, after work, he stops at the craft store hoping to buy you a little something, just to reassure you that he truly does support your passion. </p><p>- However, he quickly realizes that he is absolutely clueless. </p><p>- <em>Acrylic? Watercolor? Oil?</em> Maybe paint is too complicated…</p><p>- Instead, he looks at pencils, but those are confusing too. <em>Really? They’re just pencils…? </em></p><p>- Of course, he is too introverted and embarrassed to ask for help from an employee. After about a half-hour of wandering the store, looking like a lost child, he gets a better idea. </p><p>- That evening, he comes home. Without even taking off his shoes, he finds you, “Get dressed. I’m taking you somewhere.”</p><p>- “What? Where?” </p><p>- In no time, he has dragged you out of the house and into the supply shop, “The store closes in one hour. That’s how long you have to get whatever you want.”</p><p>- He neglects to tell you that he has already tried shopping once on his own, but with how deep your relationship is, you feel you can read the story from his expression. Of course, he is thoughtful enough to try for a fun surprise. Of course, mediums are so complicated that he needs your help in the end.</p><p>- “L-Levi… this is too much.” <em>It’s not a cheap hobby… </em></p><p>- A playful public spank, “Just consider it the price of a commission.”</p><p>- You feel like a child at the candy store, he always knows how to give you that feeling.</p><p>// // //</p><p>- Through your craft, he can tell: not only do you observe the hidden beauty in things, but you can also recreate it with your own unique perspective and touch.</p><p>- He has been exposed to a lot of the world’s ugliness. With you and your work, it helps him see the lovely side of things. He so desperately needs an artist like you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ideal S/O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WC: 400 words</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tags: sfw</strong>
</p><p>- Someone who is unapologetically themselves. True blue through and through. What’s the point in pretending to be someone you’re not? Life is too short to be fake, his partner should agree.</p><p>- Clean!!! It’s more than just a personal preference or pet peeve. When they clean, it shows him that they truly understand and care about his needs. Even if they don’t love to clean (like he does), their efforts mean a lot to him.</p><p>- Which leads to caring. Many are quick to label Levi as coldhearted and careless, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Past a calm demeanor, his small acts of kindness come from a big heart. His partner should be the same: maybe they have a plain exterior, but everyone knows they would give the shirt off their back to someone in need. <strike>I’m still thinking about that S1 P2 moment where he gave that scout the patch. I criiiiiiiiii</strike></p><p>- Able to read him. It seems like everyone else is always struggling and failing to understand him <em>for some reason</em>. He needs to come home to someone who can  know what he is thinking and follow his train of thought without an explanation. One look at him, and his partner should know that he’s had a long day or a great day, if he needs some alone time or TLC.</p><p>- Mature. It’s a fine line. (i.e. shit jokes are permitted and encouraged.) They need to be fluent with their emotions and familiar with the ugly parts of life. Wise enough to look past meaningless shit, he doesn’t want someone who often loses it over the minor things in life. Still, he is more than willing to help his lover through breakdowns. They support each other through the tough stuff.</p><p>- Honestly, he is a provider through and through. He showers his partner with compliments, kisses, love.</p><p>- There is no physical type. He only sees the person. He is so one-of-a-kind, he realizes that he can’t be picky. The one who can understand him, support him, joke with him, care for him, love him is just that: the one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Clean Freak S/O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WC: 300 words<br/></strong>
  <strong>Tags: sfw, fluff</strong>
</p><p>- She had already caught his attention before that day, but the moment he saw her cleaning in action was the moment he fell in love.</p><p>- A clear stand-out. Not only did she not need any of his instruction, she went above and beyond without being asked. </p><p>- Unlike Levi, she’s not rude or pushy with her standards. After someone reported being “done” with a room, she would sigh to herself before thoroughly finishing up what they left to be desired. </p><p>- To his surprise, she even picked up his slack. He didn’t know he had any. Despite her lower rank, she was fearless in cleaning up after her captain. When he left a room, she would sneak in after him to go that extra mile. </p><p>- When he spots her cleaning his area out of the corner of his eye, he cannot help but take in the scene.</p><p>- How the sun shines through those old windows and down on her, how she stands on her tiptoes to reach the high shelves, how she gets down on her knees to scrub the floor, how she works up a bit of sweat, it gives him a feeling he’s never felt before. Both warmth and chills course through his body.</p><p>- Despite how impressed he is, he keeps soft-spoken in his compliments, “Did I miss a spot?”</p><p>- She would hate to give the impression that he did a poor job. She stutters and shrugs, “N-No, I… I’m just a clean freak.”</p><p>- She has no idea what he’s doing to him. Still, he is mild-mannered in brushing her hair behind her ear and whispering, “Guess that makes two of us.”</p><p>- Not long after, their unit is by far and away the cleanest of them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. As a Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WC: 500 words<br/>Tags: semi-nsfw</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>- Definitely not one to rush into a relationship.</p><p>- He actually tries to ignore, suppress, deny his feelings for someone. He has seen so much death, lost so many loved ones, he does not want to do it again.</p><p>- After a while, though, he cannot lie to himself any longer: he likes them. </p><p>- His flirting is extremely subtle. “Nice work back there.”, “Your gear was looking rusty so I cleaned it.”, “It’ll go faster if you hold the rag <em>this way.</em>” It’s hard to tell if it is just him being a responsible captain or if it is something more. When he finally invites the person for tea (he can’t believe he has to be this obvious), they get the hint and hit it off immediately. After all, given their history and build-up, they have a lot to talk about and already know a lot about the other.</p><p>- Still apprehensive about falling too deeply in love, he is careful in each further step they take. It’s a stark difference to his leadership. When he slowly reaches an arm around their shoulders, holds them that extra moment before a kiss, takes his time in foreplay, he is wordlessly asking both his lover and the universe if he really should. </p><p>- In pillow talk, he reveals a little more about his history. He is sometimes unaware if his lover is actually still awake to hear it, he is not only talking to them but also admitting and coming to terms with himself. It’s too heavy to describe all at once, so expect to puzzle together bits and pieces over time. </p><p>- Adores giving little acts of kindness. They always mean a lot more than what they are on the surface, but also allow him to express love in the fear of getting too attached.</p><p>- But once he is, there is no going back. While he has them, he will not take their time together for granted. Levi is the most passionate of lovers. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TW: trich, self-harm, mental health</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Trichotillomania. I wrote a Levi x Reader headcanon about it because I thought it might help me cope with my condition. I share it because it might help someone else too. My messages are always open if you need someone to talk to! 💞</b>
</p><p>- You had done a good job hiding it from him for quite some time. </p><p>- However, with how much time he spent around you, how long he had been with you, how he felt about you, he was bound to notice eventually. </p><p>- When you worked on remedial tasks, read a book, watched a show, or even just had a rough day, fingers always found their way to those few specific spots. Despite their long stay, he failed to see your habit. Such a tiny discreet motion, even if repetitive, could go unnoticed by the most caring of partners. This habit you think is glaring is actually very subtle. That bald patch you think is huge is actually really small.</p><p>- Still, you mess with it. You’d had the condition for years. You knew you had it. You knew the treatment options. Even then, you just could not get yourself to stop. </p><p>- Over time, he catches glimpses. When the wind blows your hair in that one direction, when you hold your hand to your head as if you are covering yourself, when you tie your hair up in a certain way, he picks up hints of your condition.</p><p>- After seeing some symptoms, he becomes more attuned to your state, which only gives him more insight. At last, one night, you roll over in your sleep, revealing your most frequented location. </p><p>- In some ways, it all makes sense. In others, he has so many questions. That night, he stays up, doing some research online. He is relieved to learn it is common and that there are many ways people have managed it. Now that he is familiar with the basics, he wants to hear the rest from you. </p><p>- However, he understands: you tell him when you are comfortable.</p><p>- It all came out on a particularly stressful day. Absentmindedly, you plucked for hours, far too overwhelmed to fight your urges. Levi was now aware, but did not best know how to handle it.</p><p>- He figures this could never fail. He calls from the other side of the room, “Hey.”</p><p>- You feel like you have been caught - stealing, cheating - reaching your hand into the cookie jar. Quietly, “Yeah?”</p><p>- Your guilt is both obvious and heart-wrenching to him. He gives his reminder, “I love you.”</p><p>- A small smile, “I love you, too.” He is so loving, caring, affectionate, you recognize what you want to tell him, that you want to tell him. </p><p>- That night, you decide to come clean to him about your condition. He has not made you feel any pressure, you did not even know that he had investigated, you admit to him freely because you feel it is time.</p><p>- As you explain, he listens completely, never once interrupting or giving advice. You are the expert, not him.</p><p>- Once you have gone through the medical descriptions, you decide to show him your weak spots. You have never deliberately displayed them for anyone before, but you felt so comfortable with him. Total trust.</p><p>-  But when you pull your hair back, you are suddenly overcome with shame, embarrassment, vulnerability. “It’s just so obvious,” you sob into his chest, “and so ugly!”</p><p>- Levi rubs your back slowly, steady hand and breathing soothing you slightly. Something so small to him, it is hard for him to understand how sad it can make you feel. Honestly, “I really never notice it.”</p><p>- You give a dubious glare, at which he conveys more, “Really, love. You’re so beautiful to me…”</p><p>- <em>It’s chronic. It may never go away. He might have to put up with me forever. He deserves to know…</em> “I might have this forever.”</p><p>- Levi reads between the lines, picking up on what you mean, as he always does.</p><p>- “And I’ll love you all that time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. As a Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dad Levi / “Dadvi” Headcanons (1/?)</strong>
</p><ul class="">
<li class="">The best partner to have for those random midnight crying fits - uncontested. He is, more than likely, already awake anyways and is always the first to hear them stir.</li>
<li class="">When rolling out of bed, sometimes whispers “little brat” under his breath - but with a pitiful tone, not one of annoyance. It’s the closest he gets to “poor thing”.</li>
<li class="">A secret goal of his: he hopes to take care of them before/without you waking up.</li>
<li class="">Has a naturally keen ear for what they need. Based on their cries and wails, he can tell if they’re hungry, need a change, whatever.</li>
<li class="">Really, he never gets angry with their crying. The upset he feels is just sorrow for them. It’s that fatherly instinct.</li>
<li class="">In an odd way, it often gives him a pained smile. This cute little thing is just a little hungry, just a little fussy, and has no idea how bad things can be - he’s determined to make sure they don’t find out.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Always knows just how to coo them. Innately understands when they need cuddles, swaddles, bounces, a nap.</li>
<li class="">“Hey. They need a nap. I’m going to put them down, alright?”</li>
<li class="">A cool, low, calm voice is perfect for lullabies. However, more often than not, he falls asleep with them. With the baby’s consistent need for sleep and his spontaneous schedule, they regularly take naps together even just on accident.</li>
<li class="">Reclining on the sofa, he keeps the baby laid across his front: heartbeats meeting, pillow cheek against his hardened clavicle, their chubby arms looped around his neck.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">The first time your little one tried store-bought baby food was the last time. At their scrunched face, “What’s the matter? Don’t like it?”</li>
<li class="">Levi himself tried a bite and matched their expression, “The hell? No wonder you hate that shit.”</li>
<li class="">So instead, in the solid food stage, he chops up the fruits in perfectly symmetric little chunks. Puts on an apron to do it (making your heart go boink).</li>
<li class="">Feeding the spoonfuls of food is one of his favorite parts of parenting. You thought he would hate the messy process, but he feels a sense of satisfaction when scooping the mishaps from their cheeks and into their mouth. Also, he cracks up at their facial reactions.</li>
<li class="">“Not a fan of kiwi.”</li>
<li class="">“Tasty apple, huh?”</li>
<li class="">Meanwhile, you stand in the hallway biting your sleeve, holding back those smiles and giggles. He is completely unwound when he thinks its just them two, and you wouldn’t want to miss that for the world.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Waking up with Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 700<br/>Tags: sfw, fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <ul>
<li>Mornings with Levi are both rough and sweet, recurring and special, rugged and loveable - <em>just like him</em>.</li>
<li class="">The insomniac he is, he's always awake before you every morning, even on the weekends when you can sleep in.</li>
<li class="">Levi sleeps with the covers up to his nose, sometimes above, always seeming to run cold at night. He prefers to sleep with as many layers on as possible, but on some certain nights, he’ll sleep shirtless <em>just for you</em>.</li>
<li class="">He wakes up with two slow blinks, steel eyes adjusting to the morning light. Levi is always swift to get up and out of bed - not slow, not groggy - but at the same time, he always makes sure to check on you immediately.</li>
<li class="">He’ll guide the stray strand of hair off your face, wipe the smudge of drool from your chin, rest his hand on your forehead then cheek, thumb stroking your soft skin. He shakes his head and smiles, a silent chuckle at your adorably clumsy state.</li>
<li class="">When he turns and pushes himself off the mattress, before he leaves the room, he tucks the blankets in for you - bringing the comforter over your shoulders and the sheets sound around you, letting you sleep in while he starts the day.</li>
</ul>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Even though it is just the two of you, Levi brews a whole pot of black coffee - you’ll have as much as you want and he’ll down the rest. He’s particular about the brand, the quality, the flavor, and while he takes it black, he always makes sure that your favorite creamer is in stock.</li>
<li class="">A simple, small, and solid black apron that he ties around his neck and waist. He reaches into the fridge for eggs, milk, and butter - into the pantry for flour, sugar, and cinnamon. It is the weekend, but <em>it’s time to get to work.</em>
</li>
<li class="">It takes him a few minutes to whip up breakfast - either pancakes, waffles, or french toast - but even longer to set the table. He pours two cups full of juice, sets out maple syrup and powdered sugar, and chops up a bowl of fruit for you to share. Calloused hands try hard to be dainty, folding the napkins and aligning the silverware as best as he can.</li>
<li class="">Hands smack together, dust the ingredients free, and land on his hips as he overlooks his display. A slight tsk of his teeth and tilt of his head, hoping you’ll like it.</li>
<li class="">The second that breakfast is ready, he heads back into the bedroom - ready to bring you to it while it’s hot. A neat-freak like him can’t get behind the idea of breakfast in bed, but enjoys the next best thing.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">When he enters the room, you’re sprawled out completely - taking up the part of the bed where he once laid. Sometimes, you’re rolled over on his side, head resting on his pillow, snuggling the bundle of blankets as if you’re pretending, longing, wishing it was him.</li>
<li class="">In the doorway, he stands, admiring the view until he decides to wake you up with his low and soft, “Hey.”</li>
<li class="">As gentle as he is, you are the opposite: pulling the blankets over your face and the pillow over your head. Exhausted grumble droning over the birds chirping. “Five more minutes?”</li>
<li class="">He’d be happy to give it to you, however, the breakfast he worked so hard on will have turned cold by then. He can’t tell you why, but he needs you to get up now. He crosses his arms, taps his foot, and saunters closer to you. “Don’t make me…”</li>
<li class="">Flinging open the curtains, yanking the covers off - or worst of all - tickling you, he’ll do any and all of them to get you out of bed. You shoot up so fast, stumbling before he can get to it, “I’m up! I’m up!”</li>
<li class="">His hand tops your head, giving a few teasing tousles. A condescending yet loving smile that only he could muster, “Morning, brat.”</li>
<li class="">He takes your hand in his, a slow yet sprightly pace taking you to the table he’s set. He’s considerate of the fact that you’re still sleepy, still waking up, but he also can’t wait to see your reaction to the meal, to chat over coffee, to spend the rest of the day - the rest of his days - with you.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Finding an Abandoned Mermaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 800<br/>Tags: sfw, canonverse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">A few weeks after the Scouts first make it to the ocean, they plan a much longer mission to survey the perimeter of the island.</li>
<li class="">Hange stays back, assuming and transitioning to all the new duties of being a commander, leaving Levi and the new Levi Squad to carry out the task.</li>
<li class="">You’re lucky that’s the assignment, otherwise, you may have had a new mad scientist on your case.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Between the exterior of Wall Maria and within the coastline is where the handful of soldiers ride. For the first time, their pace is leisurely. Nearly all of the pure titans have been cleared from Paradis. Especially now that the group is rounding the east and heading north, they are far from the port where any new threats may emerge.</li>
<li class="">Still, Levi’s eyes scan as intently as they always have. After years of being hardened in the Scouts, old habits die hard to say the least. It’s why he’s the only one in the group to even spot that strange building off in the distance.</li>
<li class="">It looks somewhat like a house - and out here, that alone would be odd enough - but then there is the slew of pipes and vents jutting out of the exterior from ground to wall to ceiling.</li>
<li class="">He grits his teeth, trying to ignore it, but something tells him he shouldn’t, even if it means deviating from the mission a little bit.</li>
<li class="">The truth is, he can’t put his faith in anyone else even if he wanted to - even if it would be the smart thing to do. It’s why, instead of sending one of the younger ones out there, he takes it upon himself. Veering his horse off course, he picks up the speed and calls back, “I’ll catch up with you guys.”</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Hastily, he ties his steed outside the building. As always, though, he takes a moment to pet their head before he leaves them.</li>
<li class="">The front door is rickety, its wood rotten, and easy to kick through. Too easy.</li>
<li class="">Specks of dust veil the room. Murky water clouds your tank. It’s only after the tiptoes closer and his lantern lights the space around him that both of your breaths are taken away.</li>
<li class="">On both sides of the pane, both you and he are shocked at what you see. For you, it’s the first ray of sunlight and the first human you have seen in months. For him, it’s you - the being who is half-human and half-fish, the first mermaid he has ever seen in his life.</li>
<li class="">Levi rubs his eyes with a sleeved forearm. Right in front of him, in the small corner, is a bundled body in fetal position. Eyes closed. Barely breathing.</li>
<li class="">With the tip of his boot, he gives a few tiny kicks, “Hey!” No response. Fist knocks this time, “You, are you alive in there?”</li>
<li class="">Pained eyes squint open weakly. Green cape, black bangs, steel eyes are the features that you notice in the short figure in front of you. His voice is stern and urgent, but you can’t make out what he’s saying.</li>
<li class="">How long you’ve been here, you can’t remember. How long you’ve gone without fresh water, though, is a constant reminder. Every breath you take is strained and you worry that it may be your last. Weary arms bring themselves up, hands clasp around your own neck. You can’t exchange words, but the choking symbol is universal.</li>
<li class="">Brows arch in concern. Grey gaze dances around. There is no source of saltwater here, but he knows where one is.</li>
<li class="">Levi presses his hand to the glass, up to where yours is. Though you can’t understand his “I’ll be back,” the permanent handprint and the lantern he leaves behind - the message is clearly understood.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">It takes many trips and much effort, but come sunset, he’s siphoned your enclosure and filled it with ocean water. The squad he ordered to continue without him is gone from his memory. They will be fine without him but it seems you will not.</li>
<li class="">With each day that goes by, though you cannot exchange words, you get closer and closer. Through smiles, nods, and head shakes, he can piece together your story and you can his.</li>
<li class="">He learns that you came from the ocean, and though he just had his first introduction to it a few weeks ago, it’s easy to tell that this abandoned lab is nothing like it.</li>
<li class="">So, every day, he goes out, finding bits of scenery to paint things a little prettier.</li>
<li class="">Seashells, clams, seaweed, and sand. The small things he brings back make your tank feel more like home. It’s all so cyclical. Each new souvenir he gives you is returned by a smile you give him. That toothy grin of yours contagious, he mirrors you through the glass - only encouraging him to venture out again and find even more pieces.</li>
<li class="">Before leaving each day, he looks back longingly to the four walls that trap you inside. Sure, it’s worlds better than how he first found you, but he knows there is no place like home. Someday, he will bring you back to the ocean - where you belong - but for now, he’ll do all he can to make you feel at home with him.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ideal S/O (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I outlined some traits that Levi would like in a significant other in an earlier chapter, but here's a few more!<br/>Word count: 400<br/>Tags: sfw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">Any potential significant other must be true to themselves. His partner should be transparent and honest, aware and upfront. He has very little tolerance for being fake. Even for something like a cocktail party or a meet-and-greet, the polite small talk and pretend smile make him scowl.</li>
<li class="">That said, he adores those certain looks you’ll exchange from across the room at such events. Tucking a strand of hair behind the ear means<em> Come over by me</em>. A split-second wink means<em> I like the way you look tonight.</em> Coughing into the elbow means<em> Let’s find a way to get outta here.</em>
</li>
<li class="">Comfortable silence. To be able to sit in the same room without feeling the need to fill the air with mindless chitchat, he finds it a rare yet crucial quality. While you read and write, he’ll close his eyes, relax, maybe nap, and clean later.</li>
<li class="">Which leads to cleanliness. It’s no secret that he needs someone who cares about their personal hygiene and keeping things tidy. It doesn’t mean makeup or fancy skincare products, but rather looking fresh and smelling nice. (He likes to hug you from behind and bury his nose in your neck. He disguises these displays of affection by saying “just checking,” but these little hugs are one of the reasons he really likes it when you smell good.)</li>
<li class="">Like him, his significant other should be able to read situations well, especially in their relationship. When does he need his hair tousled, cheeks pinched, and a shit joke? When does he need a bath run, a shoulder to lean on - to cry on, and a late-night conversation?</li>
<li class="">He’s well aware that everyone else thinks he’s hard to read. It’s why he’s so grateful to have someone as understanding as you. After the long relationship you’ve had together, both of you only get more and more astutely aware of each other.</li>
<li class="">Long-term sights are a must. It’s not only his age, but his maturity and personality. He does not see the appeal in flings. Instead, he wants someone to come home to, someone who he can understand and who understands him back, someone with whom he can share <em>unconditional </em>love.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. During Pregnancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word count: 900<br/>Tags: fluffy fluff fluff, minor morning sickness mention (no description), fem!reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">Mornings have always been a special time for the two of you, but especially now in your pregnancy.</li>
<li class="">You’ve grown more exhausted by the day. Feet are sore and swollen. Your center of gravity has been changing every week. Nights have been restless as you adapt to sleeping on your side. When you wake up, actually getting up is the last thing you want to do.</li>
<li class="">Though Levi’s reasons are different, his feelings are the same: he’s completely content to stay in bed with you all day. The morning glow paints you in the perfect light. Cuddling is even better than before as he gets to hold you and your bump at the same time. Burying his face in your neck, he showers you with compliments and kisses for as long as you’ll accept them.</li>
<li class="">It’s during these sunrises that you allow yourselves to be sentimental about all of it. Looking forward for what’s to come - <em>You’re going to be the best mom, you know that? You already are. </em>He reminds you how beautiful you are, how strong you are, as your body goes through so many changes.</li>
<li class="">Sometimes, one of those changes, morning sickness forces you up from these times together. At first, you were petrified of getting sick in front of your clean freak, but he is actually the perfect person to have around. He loves you unconditionally, nothing about you ever bothers him. He’ll hold your hair back and out of the way. He’ll make sure you stay hydrated throughout the day. He’ll disinfect from floor to ceiling afterward. His only complaint being that this happens to you at all.</li>
<li class="">He knows that he has the easier end of the deal so he does everything he can to even things out as much as possible.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">The first few kicks were fun, magical. You called him over for each and every one, but maybe that was a mistake. Hearing you parents get all happy accidentally acted as a positive reinforcement. It has brought you to this dilemma now where they kick all day long.</li>
<li class="">Laid up on the couch, an arm over your stomach, the pain alternates from a numbness to a sharpness. You are <em>so over it</em> and, of course, Levi is the first to notice.</li>
<li class="">He’s taken up all the chores, even more than ever before. Donning an apron and carrying a laundry basket, he spots you in the living room and asks, “Feeling alright?”</li>
<li class="">Your heart flutters. He already looks, acts, and sounds like a dad. A smile defeated by the soreness but enchanted by him, you point to your bump and whimper, “They’re kicking like crazy today.”</li>
<li class="">He scowls, slightly annoyed, somewhat joking, entirely lighthearted. “Hey, brat.” He sets down the laundry, places a strong hand firmly on your belly, and ducks down, speaking against your skin, “Would you knock it off?”</li>
<li class="">A few seconds pass. There’s one more really hard kick directly to Levi’s palm, but then no more. It’s then that you two get a glimpse into the temper tantrums and defiant angst that will be here before you know it.</li>
<li class="">Levi clenches his teeth, biting back a smirk, “Giving your mom such a hard time and you’re not even out yet.”</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">The insomniac he is, it’s rare for him to get much sleep, if any. Somehow, it’s always the nights that he falls asleep right away or just when he finally shuts his eyes after lots of staring at the ceiling, tossing, and turning - that you get those pregnancy cravings.</li>
<li class="">At first, you try to ignore them, but they’re just too strong and you’re just too exhausted to fight them off any longer.</li>
<li class="">After a lot of deliberation, you eventually give in to temptation, flopping your hand on his back and scratching his shoulders, “Levi…?” A couple more backrubs, “Levi, honey?”</li>
<li class="">“H-Huh? What?” Past the tire in his voice, there’s a tinge of panic. <em>Is tonight the night!? </em>Fingers fumble to turn on the lamp, a couple harsh blinks at the change in lighting, before he throws a hand to your tummy. “Are you alright?”</li>
<li class="">You place your hand atop his. A deep sigh that makes the hairs stand on the back of his neck, “I’m hungry.”</li>
<li class="">Mind foggy straight out of sleep, he wonders if he’s dreaming. “...What?” He knits his brows together and leans in, checking, “<em>Hungry</em>?”</li>
<li class="">You close your eyes and nod as if in agony, “Levi, could you…” you reach over to your nightstand, where you keep a set of keys. Someday, they’ll be used to drive you to the hospital, but for now, “Could you go pick up some Chinese food?”</li>
<li class="">Dangling the keys in front of his face, your heart leaps out of your chest when you look over and see him smiling. A grin that shows his teeth, he starts to silently chuckle to himself.</li>
<li class="">He gives your belly two settling pats and then a slow rub. You can hear the amusement in his voice, “The bun wants some buns.”</li>
<li class="">Your jaw falls open, gaping at his sleepy humor and zombielike movement. Slowly, he pivots his legs off the bed, uses his hands to push himself up, and saunters towards the dresser - throwing on a t-shirt, joggers, and slide-on shoes.</li>
<li class="">He never goes out in such casual clothes, but when it comes to such <em>emergencies</em>, to <em>you</em>, he’ll always make an exception.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nipple Piercings (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 700<br/>Tags: NSFW, nipple piercing, levi x reader, fem!reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">On his bed, on his lap, you sit butterfly style. Thighs on thighs, hips on hips, his length is hard and yearning underneath your panties - soaking wet. Both of you are already so ready for your first time together. As much as you want each other is as much as you want to savor this moment - neglecting foreplay the furthest thing from your minds.</li>
<li class="">A tight t-shirt highlights all of your curves and then some. On top of round breasts lie perfect pinpoints. Your buds so perky and hard for him, unlike any he’s ever had before. It’s for more than one reason, though, that your body is so unique - one that is still unknown to him.</li>
<li class="">While your tongues dance together, the rest of your beings do as well. His erection finds its way to your slit and you instantly grind against him. Nails scratch his back, warm breaths into his mouth, wordlessly and physically conveying just how <em>fucking good</em> he feels. Biting his tongue and tugging away, you release him for a second and whisper on his lips, “So hard for me, baby.”</li>
<li class="">Levi presses his face between your tits, hands at their sides. Through half-shut lids, he peeks up to you with a knowing smirk. “Could say the same to you, princess.”</li>
<li class="">His fingers work their way inwards, cupping you, supporting you, bringing you further down on his face. Thumbs gravitate to your nipples and make acute circles. With each rotation, the clearer it is: you’re harder than he thought possible.</li>
<li class="">Bunching your shirt in his hands, he yanks it harshly up and over your head, off your body, and to the floor. A black lace bralette is nearly transparent. Silver jewelry is barely reflective of the dim moonlight. His eyes widen, the look of surprise rare on the man of complete composure.</li>
<li class="">Further detriment to his typical calm, between your legs, you feel him harden even more, leak even more. Four fingers curl over the top of your bra. Sharp nails graze the sensitive skin, the cold metal, the erect nipples. Lace is peeled down to your underwire, fabric perched underneath your breasts and perking them even higher. At last, he sees you all with his own two eyes. <em>“Oh…”</em>
</li>
<li class="">His motions slowed, you look down to him with concern, your own stare reflecting off the top of his head. Levi’s also looking down, obsidian bangs make shadows over his face. Lips tremble on instinct. The whole night has been fast-paced until now, his new hesitation puts you on edge. “You - you don’t like?”</li>
<li class="">Strong hands at your side, his grip leaves imprints on your skin. His hands explore you all over, up and down, there and back again. <em>Hungry.</em> Levi draws himself from your chest. Steel eyes lift to meet yours. Dry palm and calloused fingers take hold at the back of your neck and tug your lips to his, “No.” He is the one to bite back this time, “I<em> love.</em>”</li>
<li class="">You stammer for a second, just long enough for him to read the look on your face. A glint of a smirk is all you catch before he takes your nipples in his mouth and begins to suck.</li>
<li class="">Immediately, your back arches into him, riding his length even further. Voice is shaky, music on his ears, <em>“F...Fuck! Levi!”</em>
</li>
<li class="">With you in his mouth, you can feel his silent laughs muffled into your breast - only drawing more of the shameless pleasure that spills out of your mouth. Not only is he a natural, but it’s all so perfectly cyclical. Your piercings a huge turn-on, they entice him to play you better. The more intense he gets, the louder your screams - each and every one of which he chases without mercy.</li>
<li class="">Each lick, suck, bite - you feel yourselves slicken against the other. The shifts in your hips become automatic, desire taking over and taking control of your movements. It’s inevitable when that one simultaneous thrust brings him inside - your bodies unable to hold back any longer. </li>
<li class="">He fills you up and you hug him in. Your tits sandwich his face - his fingers your nipples. Arousals overflow, allowing him to reach far back, letting him slide in and out of you with a pace that’s impossible to keep up with. The sex is both effortless and demanding, natural and shocking, priceless and perfect. Both of you are then dismantled. Cries and gasps so loud, you could wake the entire neighborhood. </li>
<li class="">But that is just the thing - <em>fucking Levi Ackerman </em>- thoughts can only reach within those four walls. Sometimes, not even that far. Being <em>with him</em> means<em> being without</em> a single care in the world.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>